supernatural one shots
by Queen-oh-no-a-whovian
Summary: all my supernatural reader oneshots. taking requests on tumblr if you want one. rated for future.


Lost in the black

The darkness bursts up from the field like a thick mushroom cloud, tendrils still pooring into the centre. You, Sam and Dean watch from the impala as it billows across the land before you. Waves and waves of black ploughing toward the three of you. Dean tried to drive away but the back wheel got stuck.

You sit in the back seat watching in fear as this new evil spreads, you may be a hunter, may even be one of the toughest aside from Sam and Dean, but that isn't stopping the race of your heart. You reach over the back of the front seat to clasp Sam and Dean's hands, their familiar eyes meeting yours with worried looks. You've known them for years, defeated many a baddie together, and over time

The wind picks up like a tidal wave over the land, leaves, sticks and anything not pinned down flying past the car. The sign a few metres away shakes at the force and for a moment you think it might just let go of its mooring and fly toward you also.

You look at Dean, your [y/e/c] eyes meeting his green ones as the cloud spreads toward you. Over the years of hunting with him and his brother you've come to love him, through thick and thin, through Sam being soulless and him being a demon you never stopped even though he never knew. And through this new obstacle you will continue.

Just before the darkness reaches you, you smile and mouth 'I love you'. He looked like he was gonna say it back but everything went black.

—- —- —-

Dean's POV

"Dean" Sammy's voice shouts out. My eyes fly open as my brother rushes to my side.

The last thing I remember was sitting in the impala, [Y/N] holding my hand as the darkness came toward us. Then she said, mouthed not said, that she loved me and I was going to say the same but everything…

"[Y/N]?" I sat up in a flurry looking around the area I've been dumped. "Sam? Where's [Y/N]?" I asked continuing to look along the road side.

"I don't know, you were both gone when the darkness passed over." He frowns looking around as well.

"We need to find her Sammy" I rush over to the impala, my heart racing at the different terrible thoughts running through my head. What if she's dead, or injured? What if she never hears how I feel about her? What she dies thinking I don't feel the same?

"Calm down Dean, we'll find her" Sam says after a few moments of speeding down the road full throttle. But I won't slow down, not with her life on the line, I won lose another person I love. "Dude!"

"No Sam I can't lose her, I won lose [Y/N]" I yell over the roar of baby's engine.

"I know but dude we can't find her if we die in a car crash" my brother states, glaring at me with one of his bitch faces. As much I hate it though he's right, we can't help [Y/N] if we're dead.

After several more minutes of speeding down the road with forest on each side I see a flash of your [Y/H/C] hair at the side of the road, you lying on the ground facing the other direction.

You don't look injured, just unconscious. Lying there on the side of the tar road.

I rush over to you as soon as the car has stopped, pulling you into my arms carefully. "[Y/N]? [Y/N]! Please… Please wake up sweetheart"

… … … …

Your eyes blink open to see Dean holding you close to him, a wide smile spreading across his stubbled face when notices you're awake.

"[Y/N]" he smiles a tear running down his cheek "I thought I lost you"

"[Y/N] are you alright?" Sam asks kneeling down beside you and Dean.

"I'm fine, I feel fine" you mumble wrapping your arms around Dean's waits to pull him closer. You know this new evil in the land could end badly but you also know you aren't gonna let go of Dean any time soon.

"Sammy can you give us a moment?" Deans asks pulling you tighter against himself.

"Sure" he says getting up and wandering back to the impala.

"Dean?" you ask, moving back a bit to look in his beautiful green eyes. Your breath catches at the look in his eyes are so loving but hints of worry still remain. Before you can say another word, Dean's lips press against yours, his mouth moving fervently against your own.

"I love you [Y/N]" he whispers when you break for air.

"I love you too Dean" you say pecking his lips "what say we get out of here?"

"Yeah let's do that" he says helping you up. You may not know where the road leads but as long as you're with them, you know you'll be fine


End file.
